Black & White
by sylver cat
Summary: Un monde peut s'écrouler si rapidement, juste le temps d'entendre: 'J'ai une copine'. Ce fic est ma réaction à tout les autres où la sortie du placard a bien été. Parce que dans la vie, ça se passe rarement bien. Langage graphique, romantique s'abstenir.
1. Scène 1 & 2

**Black & White**

La révélation avait été un choc. Duo dû user de plus de sang froid et de capacité au mensonge qu'il croyait en posséder. Voilà. Il sourit, incapable pour l'instant d'en faire autrement. Quatre leva sa bière pour un _toast_ en règle, le sourire bien fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et un brin de malice dans les yeux.

-Hé ben, tu nous la présentera!

Les trois autres élevèrent leurs pinte, ce qui réveilla Duo d'un coup. Il leva aussi sa pinte arpentant un sourire de félicitation des plus franc possible vu la situation. Heero rougit un peu, leva son verre aussi.

-Vous la connaissez, c'est Réléna.

Duo faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée… Alors, le type à Heero, c'était les princesses à froufrou?

-Depuis le temps qu'elle te coure après, commença Wufei.

-Depuis le secondaire, ouais!

Un petit rire général : un rictus nerveux de Duo. Et puis une grande claque dans le dos de la part de Wufei.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Maxwell? Pas capable d'être heureux pour un vieil ami?

-Nha, c'est la surprise du nom. Elle a dû te proposer milles fois de sortir avec, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée?

Duo se reprenait lentement en main. Il avait sérieusement envie de frapper dans un mur jusqu'à s'en éclater les poings, de mordre au sang et probablement de pleurer un peu. Mais là, c'était le plus mauvais moment du monde pour agir ainsi. Quitter le bar plus tôt? Vous n'y pensez pas! Depuis deux semaines qu'ils avaient planifié cette sortie entre gars. Le mieux était d'aller avec la vague, mentir jusqu'aux os, en faire trop pour ne pas paraître suspect. En vérité, il aurait dû être heureux pour son ami. Mais au fond de lui, profondément, venait d'apparaître sa première blessure de cœur. Une un peu plus profonde qu'il ne pouvait 'coper avec. Le mur défoncé et les injures, ça devra attendre à ce soir. Parce que là, il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ses chums de gars, il devait être heureux pour son ami. Il quitterait probablement plus tôt, prétextant n'importe quoi, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter présentement.

-Ben, on a vieillit. Elle est devenue pas mal du tout, et beaucoup moins harcelante. Et puis…, Heero sembla chercher ses mots, Elle est pas mal gentille finalement.

-Heero, quoi qui se passe, tu pourras toujours venir nous voir pour n'importe quoi. T'as envie de te lancer avec elle? On est derrière toi. Que ça passe ou ça casse, on va te backer…

C'était un joli discours de la part de Quatre, le garçon timide qui à la puberté était devenue un véritable _womanizer_. Il ne faisait qu'accumuler conquête après conquête, ses traits angéliques et ses yeux bleus qui te donnent envie de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde aidant. Il ne se faisait pas prier pour raconter des détails salaces et plus d'une fois il avait fréquenté plus d'une demoiselle en même temps. Bref, c'était un salaud, mais un salaud sacrément charmeur. Probablement qu'il aimait sincèrement les filles (et femmes) avec lesquelles il couchait, quoique à sa propre manière. Rien ne changeait que c'était un bon gars dans le fond pis un bon chum.

Wufei avait gardé sa petite amie chinoise depuis le primaire. Une histoire à dormir debout. Ils étaient nés dans le même hôpital, la même journée, leurs mamans avaient été colocataires de chambre. Puis elles avaient gardés contactes, étant devenues de bonnes amies. Jamais elles ne les ont poussé à sortir ensemble, mais bon, à force de grandir l'un à côté de l'autre et de jouer toujours ensemble… certain jeux étaient devenus plus adultes. Meilan était une charmante jeune fille que tout le monde appréciait. Elle était calme et discrète, ce qui convenait bien au caractère fort et fier de Wufei. Je suis un peu jaloux de leurs relation… Ils se sont fiancés à 15 ans, mais préfèrent attendre le plus possible pour le mariage. En fait, je ne serais pas surpris s'ils attendent jusqu'à ce que Meilan tombe enceinte, juste pour faire un beau mariage romantique avec une grosse bedaine.

Tant qu'à faire le tour de la table, Trowa n'a jamais eu de copine assez sérieuse pour nous la présenter officiellement. J'ai eu vent de certaines aventures durant les années, mais c'est tout. Il est d'un caractère discret alors on ne lui pose pas trop de question. J'ai pas mal l'impression qu'il a un _crush_ pour sa sœur. Ses yeux brillent d'une drôle de manière quand elle est là. Au moins, ils sont d'une famille reconstituée et se sont connu quand Trowa avait 14 ans. Ça fait moins dégueu… mais quand même, tripper sur sa sœur.

Les yeux de Duo tombèrent sur Heero. Hey merde. Il dû se les fermer quelques secondes pour ravaler les larmes acides qui lui montaient. Quatre, fidèle à son grand sens d'observation, lui lança un regard un peu inquiet.

-Ça va? T'as pas placé un mot de la soirée, c'est pas normal.

-C'est rien, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne, fit Duo en reposant son verre sur la table.

-Pourtant, t'as juste pris deux pintes!

Duo envoya un regard condescendant à Wufei. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir une prise de bec. C'était pas sa faute si c'était un crétin qui ne savait pas le tiers de l'histoire. Personne ne savait plus du tiers de l'histoire. Duo se leva, laissa un vingt sur la table et pris son courage à deux mains. Dans quelques minutes il serait dehors.

-C'est vraiment cool Heero, j'suis content pour toi. Il faudra que tu l'emmène la prochaine fois. J'suis curieux de voir comment elle a changé pour que toi tu changes d'idée. J'vais m'en allez, j'me sens vraiment pas bien. La fatigue sûrement. En tout cas, on r'mettra ça à une prochaine fois.

Quatre ouvrit la bouche, l'air inquiet, mais Trowa le doubla.

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne?

-Nha, j'vais prendre le bus. Et puis, t'a pété ta limite d'alcool pour conduire, vieux. C't'une ligne directe, y'aura pas de problème.

Duo salua cordialement tout le monde en espérant que son sourire détruit passerait pour un sourire fatigué, en espérant qu'ils ne verraient pas vraiment ses yeux qui se remplissaient d'eau quand il tourna le dos. Un mec qui braille, ça n'a pas de sens. Il avait juste envie d'être chez lui et se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer sa vie. En attendant, il avait tous les passants à affronter et ses parents une fois revenu. Espérons qu'ils étaient couchés.

Ce qui venait de ce passer, Duo se l'expliquait mal. Sa réaction aussi. Tout était bien trop compliqué dans sa tête. Il entra dans le bus ligne directe et continua directement jusqu'à sa chambre, sans enlever ses souliers ni saluer sa petite sœur qui était encore sur le point de faire une nuit blanche devant des jeux vidéos. La maudite avait de l'école demain en plus. Il se laissa tomber comme une roche sur son lit et, tout en serrant son oreiller, il se mit à pleurer. Avec force, en premier, puis plus doucement. Et puis la tristesse se changea en mocheté. Le mal de crâne qui survient et le désir de ne rien faire du tout. De rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et dans sa chambre toute sombre, lui qui était étendu là depuis une bonne heure au moins, il sentit un petit poids sauter sur son lit. Puis il sentit une respiration un peu trop réelle près de son visage, une langue rugueuse sur sa paupière close. Il ouvrit les yeux. Shinigami était là, ses immenses yeux jaunes qui lui demandait, un peu brusquement : «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?»

-Laisse chaton, j'ai pas envie.

Mais le vieux chat au poils encre luisant même dans le noir colla son nez sur la joue de Duo. Il rouvrit les yeux, juste attend pour esquiver la patte du matou venant se fracasser sur sa face, une griffe stratégiquement sortie. Elle tomba lourdement sur l'oreiller. Duo se releva. Les yeux du chat semblaient plus heureux. Ça n'a pas de cœur les animaux. Ça vous force à reconnaître que même si tout va mal, le reste du monde tourne pareil.

L'horloge annonça 1h24 du matin. Duo prit le chat dans ses bras et se coucha en boule autour de lui. L'animal ne rouspéta pas, trop heureux d'avoir de l'attention. C'était le temps pour Duo de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Il se mit à murmurer à l'oreille de l'animal, juste pour que lui seul l'entende.

-Heero a une copine… Ça me fait chier. Ça fait des années que je le veux ce gars, mais j'ai pas les couilles et la conscience d'aller demander. J'ai même pas eu besoin d'aller le voir d'ailleurs, il m'a quand même rejeter. Mais c'est pire qu'un rejet.

Ses yeux s'humectèrent de nouveau. Déclarer ses émotions à voix haute est toujours pénible. Ça les rend encore plus vraies.

-Parce que non seulement je ne vais pas l'avoir, mais je ne l'aurais _jamais_.

Duo fourra son nez dans le poils du chat quelque secondes, puis releva la tête.

-Il a une copine, pas un copain.

Le chat tourna sur lui-même, faisant maintenant face à Duo. Il lui lécha le nez. Ça avait toujours dégoûté Duo, mais là il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de repousser l'animal.

-J'vais t'expliquer chaton, mais répète à personne. Heero c'est pas le gars le plus causable, ni le plus canon, mais on s'entend bien pis on se connaît depuis des années. Ça m'a pris ben longtemps avant d'avoir une bonne relation avec lui, de pouvoir me considérer comme un ami. Et j'avais peur de tout flanquer alors je ne lui disais pas comment j'avais envie de lui. Au secondaire je ne comprenais pas trop. J'avais toujours envie d'aller lui parler et de l'embêter. Puis un peu plus tard, quand il a commencé à ressembler un peu plus à un homme, ça m'est venu en coup de vent. Il était assis devant moi en classe et je pouvais imaginer les lignes assez définie de ses épaules sous son T-shirt légèrement moulant. Et puis j'ai eu l'impression que je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir le toucher, glisser la main sous son T-shirt. La balader sur son ventre, ses pecs. J'avais envie de caresser ses mamelons. J'te cache pas que j'ai eu une érection et que je suis resté assis à mon bureau toute la pause. Je ne comprenais pas trop. J'ai commencé à observer ses expressions, ses manies, ses manières d'être. Et j'ai eu de plus en plus envie de le faire gémir, de voir toute les faces qu'il pouvait faire. J'avais une copine dans le temps. Elle était bien mignonne mais jamais elle ne m'a fait l'effet de ces petits fantasmes inavoués. Et puis on a cassé. J'ai eu une autre copine, et une autre, et une autre. J'étais pas mal populaire chez les demoiselles. Elles m'ont toutes laissé pour les mêmes raisons. J'aimais bien passer du temps avec elles, mais j'agissais beaucoup plus en ami qu'en amoureux. Et bien que j'ai couché avec, j'avais pas vraiment le cœur à la chose.

Duo gratta les oreilles du vieux chat qui se mit à ronronner. Le bruit l'apaisait malgré tout.

-Tu connais la suite chaton. J'ai commencé à te raconter les choses à partir de là. On a gradué, pis on est resté amis. Il est pas mal réservé comme mec, alors il ne nous a jamais ramené de petite amie. J'ai gardé stupidement espoir. Et il devenait de plus en plus sexy, il m'attirait comme un fou. Je sais pas comment je faisais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il me parlait des fois et j'avais juste envie de l'embrasser et finalement la toucher, la peau de son ventre. Je l'aurais goûté et mordu. J'ai commencé à aller dans des bars gay. Juste pour voir au début. Puis pour passer des nuits accompagnés. C'était toujours Heero que j'avais en peau, peu importe qui passait sous moi. J'avais tellement envie de le mettre dans le cul pour l'entendre gémir jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la voix. De tenir son érection dans mes mains et de le faire jouir jusque dans l'écho de ma tête. De le mordre partout pour me venger de tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, sans même s'approcher de moi. Personne ne le savait ni n'avait conscience de mes escapades nocturnes. J'ai jamais eu de copine après. Je blâmais un manque de temps, faisant semblant de m'intéresser à des filles que me laissaient de plus en plus de glace. Faisant déraper les choses avant même que ça ait une chance… mais là. Le Heero, je l'ai toujours dans la peau et je sais que je ne l'aurais jamais. Il est hétéro, pas intéressé aux hommes. J'peux même pas espérer avoir une chance après sa rupture avec CandyCandy, parce que s'ils rompent, il ira avec une autre fille. J'espère qu'elle va bien s'occuper de lui et j'espère qu'elle a mûri en esti la gamine, pis qu'elle a un corps de magazine pour le beau Heero.

Duo ferma les yeux sentant une autre fois des larmes lui monter au yeux. Il n'avait plus envie de pleurer, plus envie de rien, sauf de dormir pendant des semaines et des semaines, Shinigami ronronnant contre son ventre.

À suivre,

Sylver Cat


	2. Scène 3

**Black & White**

Le réveil fut brutal. Le soleil bloqué par d'épais rideau gris, c'est le téléphone portable, sonnerie au maximum, qui fit sursauter Duo jusque dans son rêve. Il était crever, avait très mal dormit, ses yeux étaient trop collés pour être normal et son crâne le faisait réellement souffrir. Il trouva quand même la force d'étirer son bras jusque dans la poche de son _jeans_ pour sortir le portable. Il ne s'était pas changé du tout pour dormir. Il avala sa salive, sa voix rauque du matin…

-…aallo…?

-Bon Dieu! J'te réveille?

Quatre avait vraiment l'air surpris.

-… yep… y'est quel heure?

-Près de midi, tu n'étais pas censé travailler aujourd'hui?

Duo se redressa lentement sur son lit et serra son front dans sa paume de main. Juste penser lui faisait mal.

-J'crois que j'vais pas bien.

-J'vois ça, j't'appelais justement à cause de ça. Hier tu nous as foutu les j'tons, t'as pas pogné de grippe au moins?

-Peut-être…

-En tout cas, j'passais près de ton travail pour avoir des rabais, mais bon… chez vous c'est pas si loin pareil. Je vais faire un détour.

-Quatre, t'as pas besoin d'un nouveau complet.

-J'ai toujours besoin d'un nouveau complet. J'te laisse, j'arrive dans pas long.

Quatre raccrocha son téléphone, laissant Duo seul dans le noir de sa chambre. Il leva les yeux sur le désordre terrible. Shinigami même l'avait déserté aux petites heures du matin, préférant les câlins de son père (et la nourriture qui vient avec). Duo essaya de se lever, son corps lui faisait guerre, et se dirigea lamentablement vers la salle de bain. Il esquiva ses souliers échoués au sol dont il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'enlever avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Une salle de bain, se décoller les yeux avait que Quatre n'arrive.

Une nuit à pleurer, c'est pire qu'un lendemain de veille. Parce que tu es tout aussi déshydraté et t'as encore moins de motivation pour te lever. Et ça peut te poursuivre pendant quelques jours. Duo avait tout sauf envie de se sentir aussi bas pendant une semaine.

Après la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se mettre de quoi dans le ventre. Il ouvrit les armoires, une après l'autre, surpris de son appétit inexistant. Il se fit couler un verre d'eau et s'assit dans un coin pour le boire lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Heureusement que toute sa famille était partie.

Quatre cogna à la porte. Duo ne bougea pas. Depuis des années qu'il le connaissait, Quatre ne sonnait jamais. Il cognait. C'est chiant quand tu es dans le sous-sol. Il ne se gêna pas non plus pour ouvrir la porte sans attendre de réponse. Il pausa ses yeux sur un Duo un peu trop déconfit pour n'être qu'une grippe. Quatre prit une chaise et s'installa à califourchon directement dans le champ de vision de Duo, qui ne l'avait même pas encore regardé. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais ne dit pas un mot.

-Dis-moi que tu nous a quitté hier pour aller prendre une sérieuse cuite quelque part d'autre…

Duo lui lança un regard un peu triste.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? T'es pas malade, ni en lendemain de veille. T'es en deuil. Y'a personne qui est mort au moins?

-Personne.

-Ça me rassure, continua Quatre.

Il resta muet et enfonça ses yeux bleus angéliques dans ceux de Duo. Duo soupira. Y'avait aucun droit d'utiliser son charme contre lui. Ces yeux qui te donnent envie de le suivre au bout du monde, de lui confier ta vie et de le croire sur parole, même si tout en toi te crie que c'est un salaud qui a baisé toutes tes amies. Duo comprenait pourquoi tant de femmes lui tombaient dans les bras. Un regard comme ça, tu ne peux simplement pas lui dire non. Mais là… Duo n'était pas une autre de ces demoiselles en manque de romantisme et c'étaient les yeux bleus de son ami le plus proche, inquiet, manipulateur quand même, mais pour une bonne raison cette fois, qu'il voyait. Avait-il sincèrement envie de lui dire ce que même ses parents ne savaient pas? Avouer son homosexualité, à 20 ans, c'était pas trop nase? Y'a des hommes qui ont le temps de se marier et d'avoir de enfants avant de l'avouer. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait pour sa vie? Quatre ne disait rien, continuait seulement de le regarder, le laissant prendre tout le temps nécessaire. Duo essayait de penser le plus correctement possible à travers son mal de tête. Tout lui disait que le mieux pour lui était de tout dévoiler, quitte à créer une explosion nucléaire, qu'au moins les amis qui resteront le connaîtront pour de vrai, pas juste une façade. Mais briser le mur, c'est difficile. Survivre à cette explosion nucléaire n'est pas de tout repos. Et puis, s'il le disait à Quatre, il devra le dire aux autres. Un secret n'est bien gardé que si personne n'est au courant. Plus rien ne sera pareil après. Bien que Quatre et Trowa l'accepteront probablement bien, ou éventuellement, Wufei ne pourra plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et Heero, lui aussi devra le savoir. Était-il prêt à ce que son amour de Secondaire l'apprenne? Jusqu'où est-ce qu'il pouvait cacher certains bouts de l'histoire? C'est tout au fond des yeux bleus de Quatre qu'il trouva sa réponse. Le charmeur avait encore frappé. Peu importe, Duo en avait simplement marre de vivre dans un mensonge. Il n'était pas heureux, il n'était pas fier de mentir à ses amis et à sa famille. Il ferait cet acte égoïste de lancer la roche qui perturbe l'eau. Il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça au fond de lui, toutes ses émotions et ses craintes. Il savait que Quatre le respecterait et resterait son ami. Il le voulait tellement.

Une petite étincelle de vie traversa le regard de Duo. Il se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise, semblait de moins en moins à l'aise. Il déposa son verre d'eau sur la table, le reprit pour en boire une gorgée et le remit. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende résonner dans ses oreilles. Maintenant qu'il avait prit sa décision, restait le plus difficile ; ne pas regretter et le dire à voix haute. Il se sentait roulant à pleine vitesse vers un ravin et réalisant que c'était sa dernière chance pour breaker. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration, se répétant une simple phrase dans sa tête, question de ne pas la sortir tout croche.

-Je…

Voulait-il vraiment tout dire à Quatre? Duo ouvrit les yeux, usa de toute sa concentration pour faire taire ses million d'incertitudes. Il en avait assez. Assez des mensonges, de devoir cachés ses escapades nocturnes, ses joies et sentiments, assez de construire une façade et de créer des alibis de toutes sortes. Il s'accrochait à cette idée. Il voulait vivre pour une fois, avoir le luxe de faire des clins d'œil à un gars _cute_ dans l'autobus, de recevoir des coups de coude de ses amis qui l'agaçaient ou essayaient de le matcher. Il était temps de sortir du placard. Ses yeux démontraient plus de détermination qu'il n'en avait réellement.

-Je suis gay et je trip sur Heero depuis le Secondaire.

Il venait de se pitcher en bas du ravin, incertain de la résistance de la corde qui lui serrait les pieds. Duo arrêta de respirer, fixant Quatre dans les yeux. Même si son ami l'envoyait promener, il sentait déjà en lui une grande libération. Le reste ne dépendait plus de lui.

Quatre sourit, un tout petit sourire qui en disait long. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Duo et se leva pour fouiller dans l'armoire. Il se mit à faire du café. Duo ne comprenait rien. Il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était gay et Quatre ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que du café! Il voulu se lever, demander des explications, mais la douce voix de Quatre l'arrêta net.

-Tu sais…

Duo se calma, attendit la suite.

-Je m'y en attendais depuis qu'Élizabeth t'avait plaqué… puis Liliane, Julie et Dominique. Pis après c'était Annabelle et Kaytrina qui sont venues pleurer dans mes bras après que tu les ais rejetées.

-C'est elles qui m'ont plaqué.

-Y'a pas toujours besoin de mot pour plaquer quelqu'un. Elles ont juste fait ce que tu les poussaient à faire. C'est quand Annabelle est venue que je me suis le plus pausé de question. Cette fille respirait le sexe par tous les ports de sa peau, c'était un sacré canon. Y'a pas un homme hétéro qui la laisserait passer.

Duo se sentie un peu coupable. Pas tant d'avoir forcé ses ex à le laisser, mais de n'avoir jamais réaliser que Quatre le savait. Il était un peu plus proche de lui qu'il ne le pensait. La machine à café ronronnait doucement.

-Et t'as attendu que je me dévoile?

-C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut forcer à avouer. J'me suis demandé souvent comment je réagirais quand tu me le diras, si jamais tu le faisais. Hé bien. Je vais te le dire…

Quatre sortit deux tasses de l'armoire, les remplies de la substance noir et vient s'asseoir de nouveau à la table.

-Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux être intéressé à un mec. Coucher avec un gars, je trouves ça dégueu.

Le regard de Duo s'affola un peu tendit que Quatre lui envoya un sourire carnassier. Il n'y avait plus du tout de charme dans son attitude. Quatre repris, laissant juste assez de temps à Duo pour capoter un peu, question de se venger qu'il n'ait pas fait sa révélation plus tôt à son meilleur ami.

-Mais c'que tu fais, ça te regarde. Et ça f'rais juste plus de filles pour moi.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée. Duo souria, un sourire las mais un sourire de bon cœur. Il avait sous-estimé son ami et Quatre lui faisait comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce je fais maintenant? Demanda Duo.

-Soit tu le dis à tout le monde, soit tu le gardes pour toi. Mais si tu le dis, je veux être là pour voir la tronche à Wufei.

-Il peut ben aller en enfer ça me changerait rien.

Le sourire de Duo se fit plus grand. Il adorait niaiser Wufei. Et puis, au fond, il sentait que tout irait mieux maintenant. Que même si les autres gars lui faisaient la gueule, il s'en sortirait quand même. Il n'y avait que Heero à qui il avait la chienne de le dire… mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que ça changerait s'il ne voulait plus le voir après? Duo ne savait même pas si lui-même aurait le courage de lui faire face et d'agir comme avant, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il avait passé par dessus tout ça depuis longtemps. Il avait besoin de temps pour remettre ses idées en place. Il prit une gorgée du café et marmonna, mais de manière à être clairement entendu.

-Il est infecte ton café.

À suivre,

Sylver Cat


	3. Scène 4

**Black & White**

Duo pouvait voir le regard de dédain, de saleté et d'incrédulité que Wufei essayait lamentablement de cacher, figé dans la position d'emmener son café du matin à ses lèvres. Quand Duo les avait invité à déjeuner, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette révélation. Et puis, quand, armé d'un regard déterminé, il commença à dire qu'il devait leur apprendre quelque chose, qu'il en avait assez de le cacher à ses meilleurs amis et qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre les pendules à l'heure, Wufei ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il entendit ensuite. Il pensait que Duo leur annoncerait qu'il avait rencontré une fille, qu'il s'était marié ou qu'il avait été promu pour travailler dans un autre pays. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre d'une voix qui le suivait depuis des années : «Je suis gay.»

Bref, ça avait été un choc si fort qu'il avait figé sur place, un mouvement en cours de route. Il avait dû mal entendre, il voulait avoir mal entendu.

-Quoi?

Wufei déposa sa tasse sur la table du petit café qu'il fréquentait le plus souvent. Il regarda Duo, l'homme était le plus sérieux du monde. Quatre, assit à côté de lui, essayait de cacher un petit sourire se foutant de sa gueule.

-J'aime les hommes.

La deuxième fois fut comme un marteau tombant sur la tête de l'asiatique. Son regard s'affola, il fit le tour des autres présent à cette révélation complètement loufoque. Trowa avait manifestement recraché une gorgé de café qu'il essayait maladroitement d'éponger, les joues légèrement rosées, Heero était resté de glace, la surprise presqu'impossible à voir sur son visage.

-J'ai de l'attirance pour les personnes de même sexe.

Duo prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser le temps que Wufei était en état de choc.

-J'ai déjà couch…

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, coupa Wufei d'un ton sec.

Duo ne savait pas trop comment la révélation était passé de crainte totale en situation intéressante pour se foutre de la gueule de Wufei. Ça lui avait pris une semaine pour ramasser ses armes face au jour de la révélation, puis, horaires différents exigeants, il n'avait pu voir les autres qu'une autre semaine plus tard. Cette deuxième semaine avait fait passer son sentiment de devoir à un sentiment de défi et de curiosité. Ce qui était un défi pour Duo était toujours bien reçu et il voulait vraiment connaître la réaction de ses amis. Il n'était pas déçu.

Peut-être aussi que le changement avait été aidé par Quatre, qui, lorsque Duo lui expliqua ses craintes d'être rejeter, lui répondit simplement :

-Si Wufei ne t'accepte pas comme tu es, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer de le voir. Et puis, ça va seulement le faire ouvrir les yeux sur autre chose que son monde tout rose. C'est une manière de lui rendre service… et de rendre service à son futur fils si jamais il est gay et doit l'annoncer à son père.

Duo avait lancé les invitations la soirée même, n'arrivant plus à dormir. Si les situations de déprime le mettait à terre, les moments d'angoisses lui créaient de l'insomnie.

Ils étaient donc tous là, venant d'entendre une révélation d'un ami d'enfance qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas, sauf pour Quatre. Duo observa les réactions, attendit les commentaires. Il eu un léger moment de silence suivant la voix agressive de Wufei.

-Et tu le sais depuis quand…?

C'était Heero, de sa voix toujours aussi sexy et inatteignable. Sa présence était l'élément le plus difficile de la situation. Il y avait certaine choses que Duo n'était pas prêt à lui avouer et qu'il considérait que c'était bien mieux de ne jamais lui dire.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte vers le milieu du Secondaire.

-Tu sortais avec plein de filles dans le temps!

-Wufei, tu sais, ça veut rien dire ça.

Wufei était mal à l'aise et ça se voyait clairement. Il fronça les sourcils. Heero semblait un peu confus, mais rien d'autre et Trowa avait repris son expression normale. Duo enchaîna.

-Je sais que j'étais ben populaire au Secondaire, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec mes blondes.

-Comment tu l'as su?

Cette fois, la question venait de Trowa. Duo le regarda directement dans les yeux et son ami lui tient son regard.

-Quand tu fais le _wetdream_ le plus hot de ta vie et que c'était pas des filles dedans, quand tu trip toujours sur des acteurs et des chanteurs et pas seulement parce qu'ils sont bons… je sais pas trop. Tu le sais, même si tu ne veux pas te l'admettre, tu le sais pareil.

-Ha…

Et puis, ça arriva. Wufei cala cul sec son café, pourtant très chaud, et se leva.

-J'vais être en retard, je dois partir.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte sans vraiment regardé derrière lui, les sourcils encore un peu froncé. Duo le regarda partir avec une pointe de tristesse. Même s'il savait que Wufei le prendrait mal, il avait quand même espérer qu'il l'accepte. Le reste du chemin devait se faire dans sa tête à lui, seul. Duo espérait simplement qu'il l'appellerait ou, au moins, ne l'éviterait pas. De l'autre côté, les deux autres semblaient bien le prendre, ou ne pas savoir comment réagir. Une chose était sur, Duo venait de tuer la conversation.

-Mais…

Heero s'arrêta, se gratta la tête, et repris son café dans sa main.

-Nah, laisse faire.

-Je propose qu'on fasse un _toast_, commença Quatre, Je sais, on a seulement des cafés mais on f'ra avec. Un _toast_ à Duo qui a finalement eu le courage de nous dire ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. J'veux aussi dire un autre truc, pis que lui y soit ben clair : Duo, on est avec toi. Si t'as des problèmes pour n'importe quoi, tu pourras toujours venir nous voir. Pis tu pourras venir nous présenter l'homme de ta vie quand tu le rencontreras, on va l'invité à prendre une bière… à moins que ce soit un salaud. Là on va te l'dire pis lui péter la gueule.

Quatre leva son café, suivit de Heero et Trowa, qui semblait un peu moins sur. Duo souri et fit rejoindre sa tasse presque vide à celles des autres. Il but ce qui lui restait, la conversation repris lentement, comme un vieux moteur qui doit tourner une couple de fois avant de donner sa puissance maximale.

À l'intérieur de lui, Duo se sentait vraiment mieux. Il s'avait que la nouvelle prendrait du temps à faire son chemin dans la tête de ses amis, mais il était quand même content. Il fut l'heure que tout le monde quitte, obligations professionnelles l'imposaient. Quatre sortie le premier, jasant avec Trowa. Heero agrippa le bras à Duo pour l'arrêter.

-Duo.

-Yep?

-C'est correct que tu sois…

-…gay?

-Ouais, ça.

Duo émit un léger sourire. Le malaise de Heero était excessivement clair.

-Merci.

-Faque… ouais. C'est ça.

À suivre,

Sylver Cat


	4. Épilogue

**Black & White (Épilogue)**

Les jours avaient laissé place aux semaines, qui avait laissé place aux mois. La neige était bien présente et Duo n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Wufei, pas directement de lui. L'asiatique évitait les soirée où ils allaient prendre une bière tous ensemble. Cela rendait Duo un peu triste, mais bon, il n'était plus maître de la situation. Son téléphone sonna, pile à la minute où sa pause commençait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux?

-D'après toi! J'veux tes impressions!

Depuis 3 semaines, Quatre s'était mis en tête de présenter Duo à tous les gars gay qu'il connaissait. Et même si le blond était l'être le plus _straight_ du monde, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être une abeille en sociabilité et de connaître beaucoup plus de gens qu'il ne devrait. Duo soupira.

-Tu veux ma vraie réponse ou celle _politicaly correct_?

-Commence par ta vraie…

-Il est nase! Mais nase! C'est un imbécile, pas sexy pour deux sous, qui s'prend pour Monsieur Monde. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis gay que tu dois me matcher avec tous les gars que tu connaisses!

-… ok. Et ta réponse _politicaly correct_?

-«Ça n'a pas cliqué du tout entre nous.»

-En tout cas, lui y'veut te revoir. Qu'est-ce que j'lui dis?

-Lui y'veut me baiser oui. Dis lui que j'ai déjà été clair durant le _blind date_ et que sérieusement, qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Il y eu un petit temps mort, question de clore définitivement le sujet avant de Quatre ne se lance sur un autre.

-Tu penses venir au mariage de Wufei?

-J'aimerai beaucoup, mais je veux pas venir sans invitation.

-Il vient à peine de l'annoncer, la date est dans un bon bout! Y'a le temps de changer d'idée et t'inviter.

-Exagère pas, les invitations ont été reçues y'a trois mois et le mariage est dans deux semaines… De toute manière, avec les gars que tu m'présentes, y'a pas grand chance que je sois accompagné.

La petite cloche à l'entré du magasin sonna. Duo lança un coup d'œil au nouveau client, un sourire lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Faut que j'te laisses Quatre, j'ai un client.

-T'es dans ta pause.

-C'est pas le genre de client pour qui ça dérange.

Il ferma son téléphone, sans laisser le temps à Quatre d'émettre une objection. Duo s'approcha de l'homme qui enlevait les flocons de ses cheveux, coupant de vitesse sa collège de travail. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna derrière le comptoir à classer des papiers.

-Bonjour! Je peux vous aider?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait pris sa voix charmeuse. Ça allait être une vente, c'est sur… et peut-être un peu plus.

* * *

La journée avait été bonne, peut être un peu trop. Duo sortie du magasin l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait un rendez-vous de prévu un peu plus tard cette semaine, et pas un bidon de Quatre cette fois. Un vrai, un qu'il avait eu le courage de demander lui-même. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il prit machinalement le courrier avant de rentrer. Ses parents étaient partis en trip de char pendant un mois et sa petite sœur ne faisait jamais rien dans la maison. Il débarra la porte et entra, lançant les papiers sur la table de la cuisine. Il se prit un jus d'orange, s'accota sur le comptoir en regardant dans le vide.

C'était bien une des premières fois que ça lui arrivait, se trouver un rendez-vous durant ses heures de travail. Quand il l'avait vu rentré, il avait simplement pensé que c'était un des hommes les plus canon qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre comme client. Ça, il le faisait souvent. Être charmeur avec eux aussi, ça faisait partie de la job. Il aurait pu conclure une vente et en être amplement satisfait, mais l'homme avait répondu à son charme, à ses coups d'œil et ses sous-entendus. Duo avait tâté le terrain, un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui touche le bras, d'une manière un peu trop suggestive, présente. Il n'avait pas hésité, il l'avait invité à sortir. L'homme avait souri. Il aurait pu se tromper, être tombé sur un gars complètement hétéro ou un en couple, mais ces choses là se sentent. L'attirance, quand c'est réciproque, ça paraît. La porte s'ouvrit, des bottes et un lourd sac d'école tomba au sol, et des pas monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Duo déposa son verre de jus sur le comptoir et s'approcha de la cage d'escalier pour suivre sa petite sœur. Il cogna à sa porte de chambre, close. Elle était sur son ordinateur et ne répondit pas. Il cogna une seconde fois, puis ouvrit la porte.

-Ça bien été à l'école aujourd'hui?

-hum…

-Tu veux manger quoi?

-J'suis occupé là.

-Ok, alors je vais te cuisiner un bon gros boudain à l'ail avec des asperges à côté.

-C'est dégueu!

-Dit moi c'que tu veux manger, sinon je choisis.

Sans quitter les yeux de son écran, l'adolescente répondit doucement :

-Ben, j'veux du pâté-chinois.

-D'accord.

Au lieu de fermer la porte, Duo s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à être directement derrière. Elle était entrain de chatter.

-C'est qui, Félix?

-Il est trop jeune pour toi.

-Ha… dommage. Y t'intéresse?

Malgré la lumière de l'écran, il pu voir les joues de sa sœur rougir un peu.

-T'as un amoureux? À ton âge?

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

Duo lui ébouriffa les cheveux, juste pour l'embêter un peu plus. Elle se débattit, plus pour la forme.

-Le souper devrait être prêt dans une demi-heure.

-Ok.

-Aussi, Hilde, profite donc que les parents soient pas là pour l'invité à la maison. J'ai ben envie de voir à quoi il ressemble.

Elle ne répondit pas. Duo descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il commença à classer les papiers. Il y avait une lettre pour lui, blanche, avec des détails dorés. Il l'ouvrit. Il y avait une belle photo de Meilan et Wufei, plein sourire, et le mot «Invitation» en lettres dorées. Duo aurait pu croire que c'était une lettre envoyé à tous, ou forcé par Meilan, mais l'écriture à l'intérieur, de la main même de Wufei, son nom à lui écrit en première ligne, lui fit comprendre que c'était sa manière à lui de vouloir le revoir. Duo prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Wufei sans une seconde d'hésitation. Quelques coups eurent le temps de sonner avant que Wufei ne décroche.

-Duo?

-Salut. J'viens de recevoir l'invitation à ton mariage et j'vais être là.

-Ok.

-Ha, et je ne crois pas venir accompagné. À moins qu'il y ait des changements drastiques au cours des prochaines semaines. J'vais te le dire. À part de ça, quoi de neuf?

-Meilan est enceinte.

-Pour de vrai? Félicitation!

-… et j'ai eu la promotion que je voulais…

Duo sourit. Il n'avait pas remarqué combien le rejet de son ami lui faisait de quoi. La conversation était un peu maladroite, mais elle était présente. Duo en était soulagé. Il venait de se réconcilier avec Wufei, de se trouver peut-être un mec (si tout allait bien) et d'être invité au mariage. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se mit à cuisiner, un sourire encore aux lèvres.

The End

**Sylver Cat**


End file.
